


In Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Only these 3 work as a threesome truly in love for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Heart-warming True LoveAn AU re-telling, touching on certain moments shown in  the original series movies; McSpirk throughout, rated R. Love story; focussing on the personal elements in the films by adding slightly different, or extra, scenes.





	

In Love

Spock had spoken with Jim first, on a personal level, as he lay in Sickbay, recovering from his mind meld with V’Ger.

Jim held Spock’s hand, looked into his eyes, and McCoy knew that there would always be something of a loving kind between the two men. So, he figured he had his answer. After Jim left, and Nurse – now Doctor-Chapel had gone into her office (next to Leonard’s), McCoy stood, watching over Spock, and his readouts, a while longer. He didn’t really wish to move. “So, thank God Jim saved you, huh?” McCoy tried to speak lightly.

“You have worked to save me also, Leonard.” Spock noted.

“Well, yeah, but…” McCoy tried to explain.

“But what, Doctor?” Spock queried.

“Jim’s the hero, and, like he said; he needs you.” Leonard H. McCoy found himself tested in his effort to speak evenly. He was shocked, when Spock reached up to hold his hand, the way he had Jim’s.

“I believe that you would say that this is not usually ‘our style’; to talk like this;” Spock began.

“But?” McCoy asked.

“But I will speak ‘like this’, if you will not ‘tease’ me for it,” Spock paused.

“I won’t, Spock.” McCoy replied, utterly serious, and not taking the fact that Spock was obviously going to speak ‘from the heart’ to him for the first time in just about ever. His own heart even skipped a couple of beats. Of course it damn well did.

“You mean much to me also.” Spock ‘simply’ admitted.

McCoy looked at their joined hands, and then into Spock’s eyes.

“Would you permit me to tell you something telepathically?” Spock asked.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be resting that muscle?” McCoy asked, meaning no pun.

“Please, Doctor.” Spock added.

McCoy knew something serious was ‘going down’.

“I am not still affected by V’Ger; that is to say, my mind is completely my own, I promise you – and, I will, of course, be very careful.” Spock added, looking to McCoy. “I should speak properly of it now, while I still can; this ‘thing’ I wish to let you know.”

“Yes, okay.” McCoy was genuine.

Spock made room for McCoy to sit by him on the biobed; McCoy did so, and Spock sat up, moving forward. He touched McCoy’s temples in the gestures of a Vulcan mind meld; He and McCoy looked directly at each other.

“What is it?” McCoy asked, from within their meld.

“I am in love with you, Leonard.” Spock actually managed to tell him.

“What? You... Me? Not Jim?” McCoy nearly spluttered. “Or, dare I say it; me and Jim?”

“Both.” Spock confided. “Perhaps the same. I love you both very deeply, none the less.”

“Like a human loves when he’s in love?” McCoy had to ask.

“In the way of being in love, yes.” Spock confirmed it for McCoy.

“I love you in that way, too, believe it or not.” McCoy replied.

“I do believe it.” Spock assured him.

“And Jim…” McCoy noted. “You’re not alone in that either. I do understand, and I also promise you, my love runs just as deeply for you. Should we tell Jim, do you think he..?” McCoy stuttered, and his emotions, strong as they were, were left fluttering.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

McCoy stood there, next to Spock, in Jim’s Quarters. Bones was so very nervous, and, he thought, maybe, that Spock was, too, even though he stood with his hands clasped behind his back, as though what they intended to talk to Jim about was perfectly normal; Spock’s hands did seem to be just a little bit more tightly clasped than usual, McCoy noted, because he could glance at them from where he stood.

Jim walked over to Spock and Bones. He took Bones hands in his, and watched as Bones stared at him, with recognition.

“You know?? He told you he loved you, too, when you held hands.” Bones noted.

“Yes, and he told me he also felt that great love for you, as he suspected I did, too.” Jim answered. He smiled then, at Bones, and Spock, before looking back to Bones. “He was right!”

Bones smiled. He smiled so much – and, then, he turned to Spock, “Why in Heaven didn’t your reach out to both of us at the same time? Get us both in the loop, right there, in Sickbay, when Jim dragged you back from V’Ger’s grasp?”

Spock touched Bones’ and Jim’s hands as they held on to each other; he caressed both men. “I apologise. You are correct. I should have done so.” Spock replied.

“He admitted that you’re right, Bones. He really must love you a heck of a lot!” Jim grinned, looking at his lovers hands with his.

“I do. I love you both very much.” Spock told them.

“I love you, and you.” McCoy replied to Spock, and looked to Jim.

With one arm, Jim pulled Bones McCoy to him, and, with the other, he reached up and around the back of Spock’s neck, using his fingertips to kiss the nape of it, and play with the ‘V’ of hair there.

 

*****************************

McCoy stood there, as Jim raced toward the Warp Chamber, and made to hit the ‘open door’ button. “No! Jim! You can’t go in there; you’ll flood the whole compartment!” He heard himself say.

“He’ll die!” Kirk was fraught.

To McCoy, this all seemed so unreal.

“Don’t you care!?” Jim glared at Bones.

“Hell, yes, I care! I care so very much!” Bones yelled, as he and Scotty still held Jim back from that door.

Jim broke free, and stood by the transparent panel on the other side of which, a dying Spock stood. Dying already. Nothing they could do.

Bones, too, went to the ‘glass’.

“Spock, I’m here.” He said. “Jim and me, we’re here.”

“Oh, Spock!” Jim was instantly near to tears.

“Leonard,” Spock said quietly over the com. He put one of his weary hands up to the glass, and then, he turned his head, slightly, though he could not see, to where he knew Jim to be standing, on the other side of the chamber, next to Leonard. “The ship?” Spock asked his Captain. “Out of danger?” He tiredly clarified, perhaps, because he knew these two men, so important to him, were totally in shock.

“Yes.” They said to him, in unison.

As gradually as he could, Spock lowered himself to the warp chamber’s floor, leaning on the plexi-glass all the while.

McCoy and Jim both moved, and sat opposite Spock; both men touched the glass; trying to reach him somehow.

“The good of the many outweighs the needs of the few.” Spock stated. “And, you should not grieve for me, Captain; I have been, and shall always be, your friend. “Remember what I told you both after V’Ger?”

“Spock, I…” Len McCoy’s voice cracked with tears.

“I know, Leonard, and you must know, especially now, that the same is true from me to you.” Spock tried to find McCoy, through the glass.

“Oh, God, yes, I promise you, I do.” McCoy felt silent tears spilling over his face.

Spock tried to nod, to show that he was reassured. “I am with you even now.” He spoke.

McCoy felt dizzy, as if he was having an out of body experience. “Spock, don’t give up, please. This is not the end!”

“Please, don’t go, my dear, dear friend…” Jim echoed. “Please, don’t leave us.

Spock knew that he was near them both, even if he was too blind to physically see them; with his last strength, he placed his hand up on his side of the barrier again, and heard, and felt, McCoy and Jim, place their hands ‘over’ the palm of his. Jim’s hand was near his thumb; McCoy’s was near his fifth, and smallest, finger. He tried to burn a hole through the glass with his undeniably intense feelings; to reach them both, and it might be working, because somehow, he knew that they were doing the same for him. Their shared thoughts and love escorted him to his death, and were as reluctant to let him go, as he was to let go of them.

Jim turned away from the sight of Spock’s body, and lent against the glass, crying.

McCoy, with his hand still on the glass, touching where Spock’s hand, on the other side of the glass at least, had touched, moved to kneel up on his knees, while still, awkwardly, pressing his hand against the barrier, exactly where he’d placed it, before he moved. Len knew that if he lowered his gaze again, to where it had been, in those last moments; he would see Spock’s crumpled body; so, he just kept staring straight ahead, as he was now, up on his knees, looking at the damned warp core (though, it wasn’t damned, not anymore, because of his dear Spock).

*** **** **************

Sarek stood and glared at Jim. “He would have found a way.” He insisted.

Something within Jim sparked, and he almost leapt across the room to retrieve the tape.

Sarek and Jim watched the tape together, twice.

Jim was in tears, as he watched the tape repeatedly, and realised. He didn’t look at Sarek; giving him privacy, because Jim also realised that even Sarek would now, likely, be crying, or feeling like crying, too.  
_____ _______

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Jim asked Bones, as Bones suddenly sat up from his sick bed, in the sanatorium, upon seeing Jim break into his room.

“Very funny, Jim.” McCoy replied dryly, as he noted the Vulcan Salute being made by the fingers of one of Jim’s hands. Then, quickly, McCoy added. “Are you real, Jim? Are you really here?? It isn’t your visiting time.”

“I am indeed here with you, as is someone else we know, and I don’t mean our friend, Sulu!” Jim grinned, as he helped Bones get up from the ‘cot’ on which he lay. “Sulu and I are going to break you out of this place, because what you’re suffering from, my dear man, is not the insanity sometimes born of grief, but is, in fact, a mind meld.” His, and McCoy’s smiles, as Jim told McCoy, (and Spock!) that, were so very bright.

{{{{{{ {{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{

Down on the Genesis planet, as it broke up, McCoy and Jim stood, fear and love, mixing in their eyes, as they looked at a now twenty-something year old Spock, doubling up in pain on the broken ground.

Jim’s son also lay injured, just a few metres away, and both Saavik and Christine Chapel were tending to his, what might yet be fatal, wounds.

Jim looked from his son, back to Spock, as he was stood in the space between them both – pain etched on his face – as it was on both of theirs.

McCoy briefly caressed Jim’s face, before he knelt down to be at Spock’s side.

Jim was worried, of course, about Bones, too.

McCoy turned around a moment; his hands still touching Spock’s chest. “We’ll be alright, Jim. We’ll all get through this. You’ve only just found your son again. Go be with him; you won’t be abandoning us.”

“What if Spock can sense our Bond, and needs me, too?” He asked.

“Then, we will call for you. I won’t let him march over to you, and push David out of the way so that he can reach you. We’ll just call for you. We can do this, Jim. I promise.” McCoy said, still speaking to Jim, as he looked into Spock’s eyes.

Jim, though he wanted to be there for his son, was almost considering staying over this side of the cracked ‘path’ – because he felt as protective of his two T’hy’la, as he did his new-found son.

^^^^ ^^^ ^^^^^^

McCoy guided Spock, as he was, to touch hands with him, in the form of the O’zhesta (Vulcan kiss). It felt as if they were touching like this, for an eternity, and he saw something flicker in Spock’s eyes; was it knowledge of them? A memory; because he was also touching upon the other half of his mind? Was he afraid that the ‘other Spock’ would return, and take him over? Or, was the virginal twenty something ‘simply’ nervous, and twitchy, because he needed, very much so, to deal with this massively bewildering, dangerous Pon Farr; which was calling him to make love to someone – to this man who touched him so tenderly- though he knew not why he was feeling like this, because he did not know what Pon Farr was, or exactly what to do ‘with’ it..?

As their minds touched, and they touched with their bodies, for those ‘out of this world’ moments; everything clicked back into place. Everything was nearly there, so close to being right, in spite of it all, and the fact that Spock was twenty years old again; the burning passion they let flood through their bodies and souls, was the same now as it was then, almost. Spock, before him, and Spock with, and within, him, even seemed to have some understanding of why Jim could not be with them.

McCoy tried not to forget Jim in all of this, and he tried not to feel guilty, about Spock either – because Len feared that he was taking advantage of the vulnerable Vulcan. It was an illogical thought/emotion, and he knew it. Perhaps, because Spock’s spirit was re-combined with his instinct, through McCoy, entering into the virile, instinct based, and instinct led twenty something year old male body; the return of Spock, to his right mind, was already beginning. As physical Spock spilled his seed, there on the ground, into and over Len McCoy’s welcoming body; McCoy himself was tearful for so very many reasons; the situation, the fact that Spock was here, with him again, and yet he might not always be, and because of what Jim might also be facing, over there, with another member of his family.

_____ _____ VVV------------------_____________

 

McCoy stood, wearily, looking across the vast hall to Jim, then, back, at Spock, with his parents, and the Vulcan Healers. One of those Healers walked over to him, and handed him a seat, beckoning him to sit on it, which he did. He was still watching Jim, staring at both him and Spock as he did so.

“Thank you.” McCoy acknowledged the Vulcan Healer, as was his human custom.

The Vulcan inclined her head, and moved on, to stand with another ‘throng’ of Vulcan Healers, and temple elders – specifically the miracle worker who had given Bones and Spock, their own minds back. She had also given Spock back to all of his family.

After a few moments, McCoy stood again, as Sarek, Amanda, and Spock, walked toward him. He reached out in an effort to steady Spock, and himself, by holding Spock’s arm gently; he did so very cautiously, because he was fearful of unsettling Spock – but Spock didn’t seem to mind, and Sarek didn’t seem to disapprove. Sarek walked along beside them, with his hand hovering at McCoy’s back, offering support in case he was to stumble, especially while holding on to such precious cargo.

Amanda stood on the other side of them, next to Spock; her hand almost touched his elbow – in fact, it did. She could not let her boy go.

Together like that, the extended family walked towards Jim, and the other members of Enterprise’s Alpha Shift Bridge crew – though they had not arrived here in Enterprise.

Jim looked up to them, mostly to Spock and McCoy, of course.

McCoy could tell that Jim wanted to rush forward to them, as there, they stood, before him.

“My father tells me that you were, and are, my friend – and that we are…” Spock’s voice drifted off, as he tried to define his instincts, and find the right words to voice what he could just about glean from them.

“Yes!” Jim smiled. He stepped forward a little further, and very lightly touched one of Spock’s hands with one of his own. He smiled, but he could not find the words either, as he stood there, holding back his tears.

“I thank you,” Sarek spoke up. “We thank you,” he reiterated, acknowledging his wife’s presence. “For saving our son’s life.” He spoke to Jim, and, just as profoundly, he then looked at Leonard. “You, too, Leonard.”

McCoy smiled and nodded. Shyly.

“Each of you braved so much!” Amanda spoke, her voice cracking with emotion. “How is your son, Captain?” She asked Jim.

“What that Klingon did to him, and the fact that I could not save my son from his attack entirely, has cost my boy the ability to walk.” Jim managed to say.

“But his spinal tissue could yet be regenerated, if the treatments work, Jim.” McCoy reached out, and gently rubbed Jim’s arm.

“If I hadn’t tried to save these two;” Jim spoke of Spock and Len, indicating that to Spock’s parents. “The cost would have been my soul, undoubtedly; but I wanted to be the only one who might face grave consequences.” A pang of pain rippled through Jim as he spoke of David.

Suddenly, Spock spoke. “You were there for your son. You rescued him, just as surely as you rescued me.”

“And me.” McCoy assured Jim.

(((((((( )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) (((((((((((((((((((

Bones and Jim sat quietly, in separate chairs, in their temporary quarters on Vulcan; temporary, though they had been here for almost three Vulcan Calendar months; not always in this room, of course, but on Vulcan.

The door chime sounded, and Bones looked up from the magazine he was trying to read.

Jim looked away from staring at the wall.

“Come in.” McCoy called.

Spock entered the room, and the door to it closed behind him.

“Hi!” Jim said to him affectionately.

Spock acknowledged him; his decorum, and emotional barriers, were still not yet quite in place.

“How are you?” McCoy asked him warmly.

“I believe I am doing well, as my mother describes it.” Spock noted.

“Good!” McCoy was somewhat relieved.

Jim was still, so openly, so warmly, smiling, and he stood as close as he currently dared, to Spock.

“May I sit with you both, and speak with you?” Spock asked them.

“Yes!” McCoy assured him. “Here,” he gestured. “have my chair.”

A look of shyness crept over Spock yet again, as it had several times lately. “May we sit upon the bed?”

“Are you sure that will be okay, Spock?” Jim asked, very carefully.

“I want to sit with you both close, as we talk.” Spock told them, finding his voice.

Jim and Bones sat on the edge of the bed, with Spock in between them.

Spock looked to each of them. “I am beginning to remember.” He informed them, so gingerly.

Jim and Bones tried not to weep with joy and relief. They smiled so with that relief and joy, and wiped tears from the corners of their eyes. Then, so gradually, each of them caressed the hand of Spock’s that was nearest to them; and, tried, just as carefully, to tell him that they loved him. That night, they reintroduced Spock to the thousand ways in which they loved him, and he was unguarded, sweetly showing them every breath, every inch, every morsel, and emotion, of his love for them.

^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ vvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvv ^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few nights after Spock had come to their room, and the three men had slept on the large bed together, McCoy and Bones, and Sarek and Amanda, ended up rushing Spock to the nearest Healers’ Clinic….

… “Since his ‘first’ Pon Farr during your shared ordeal on the Genesis planet,” The lead healer at the Clinic, a Vulcan male, began to explain, Spock has aged in several multiples of 7 Federation Standard years. “All of this aging was, of course, done on Genesis, because of what was happening to the planet itself.” The male Healer paused. “We believe that some of this aging has ‘caught up’ with Spock, and that he is entering another Pon Farr.”

“Will he face multiple Pon Farr episodes, in correlation with every seven years that he has aged?” Sarek asked.

McCoy was hoping not. They were all hoping not, even the Vulcans in the room.

( * ( *( ) () *((( 

“Do you remember any of what I helped you through, during that so-called first Pon Farr of yours on Genesis?” McCoy asked, as he and Jim sat on the bed, in the room, where they had slept with Spock, not long ago. He was holding Spock’s hand, channelling all of his love and reassurance into his touch, as he waited for Spock’s answer.

“Some, yes – and, even some from the episode with T’Pring…” Spock admitted. “Though she and I did not copulate.” He turned to Jim then. “It pains me that I went as far as to try and kill you, Jim, my T’hy’la.”

“You also tried, very, very hard, not to kill me.” Jim soothed.

“And, you didn’t kill him.” McCoy promised. “Not even for a little while.”

“Spock, if it’s going to bring back bad memories for you, if I’m there, I’ll leave the lovemaking to you and Len. He was the first one you Bonded again, with. You might not even need me.” Jim noted.

“I will always need you, Jim,” Spock locked eyes with him. “And you, Leonard. You are both my T’hy’la.” He looked at them both so deeply.

“And you are ours!” Jim held the hand of Spock’s nearest to him.

“And, we want you to know that we love you as much as we know you love us!” McCoy held Spock’s other hand, and smiled at him with all of his love.

“I do know, T’hy’la.” Spock squeezed both their hands very gently, and looked to each of them.

Spock circled his fingers on both their palms, in the shape(s) of a Vulcan kiss.

They each kissed him back, in the same vein, and it went from there; this time around, they both helped him through his battle, not with them, but with the Pon Farr that wracked his body and mind. Firstly, that night, Jim and Bones helped Spock to lay on his back; Bones cradled his head, and brought him around to rest it on the pillows at the top of the bed, while Jim gently took hold of Spock’s legs, and feet, slowly moving them up from the stone floor, and around, so that they were then planted ‘beneath’ him as he lay in a straight line on his back, in the middle of the bed. Jim took Spock’s casual slipper shoes off for him, and McCoy undid Spock’s robe, with his permission. Carefully, very carefully, they made love to the Vulcan, and let him make love to them.

 

____ ___ **** ****

 

“They’re just going to hang around by the bushes while we go and eat?” Gillian asked, as she looked from Jim Kirk to Spock and ‘Bones’. Bones was half sitting on Spock’s lap, because there was next to no room for him to have a seat of space/seat of his own, with Jim, Spock, and Gillian, the driver, in the front of her little blue truck.

“It’s their way. They often go for a walk together.” Jim explained. “When we’ve had our meal, you can drop me back here, and, if they’re not sitting on the grass, waiting for me, like a couple of aged hippies at a concert, then, I’ll go and find them!” Jim smiled at all three people in the car with him.

Jim had ordered Scotty and Uhura to team up, and go and find something from which to build a tank to hold George and Gracie, the whales; Sulu was to try and hire a helicopter and a winch, with which to take said material to the cloaked Klingon ship. Chapel and Chekov, he’d sent off in search on Nuclear ‘wessels’, while he, Bones, and Spock, tried desperately to make themselves believed by Gillian, in order to rescue her precious, and much needed to save a future day, whales. Now, Jim was about to be taken ‘out’ to a meal by the lovely, but understandably sceptical, Gillian, during which he would, of course, be trying still, to convince her of the truth.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *************************

“Mr. President, I stand with my shipmates.” Spock vowed, while standing next to Jim, who was waiting to hear of his fate, at the hearing called after he and his crew had, while in exile, of sorts, managed to save the day/the planet, yet again.

Everyone breathed such a sigh of relief, yes, even Spock, and his father, who supported them from the crowd of dignitaries gathered to hear the verdict, when all the charges were dropped, and Jim was dropped back in rank, to Captain.

******************************** ***************

The night before they boarded the latest in the succession of ships Enterprise, and resumed their Starfleet Duties, and their Command Positions, aboard said ship; ‘space husbands’ (a term coined for spouses who both, or all, served somewhere in space, in the name of Starfleet, and for the good of the Federation, gathered in their apartment in San Francisco; Spock and Bones now co-owned that apartment, which was originally Jim’s alone; but Jim was alone no longer, and they were alone no longer – They were together now, and not for the first time in their lives; here, in their shared apartment, in their bed, and in their Bond, they made love.  
* _ ____________________ ____

“I’m worried about Jim.” McCoy told Spock, as they stood in the bedroom part of the Captain’s Quarters, which they shared with him more often than not. Jim himself, was in the bathroom, cleaning his teeth.

“Sybok was able to read you, and project what he knew of me, into the mind meld he forged with all three of us. Jim’s mental shields are simply different to yours, Leonard. You both ‘wear your hearts on your sleeves’, but you even more so than Jim. Your shields are emotionally led, and emotionally created; each and every one. Jim’s are emotional, yes, some deep seatedly so, but they are also deliberately considered, and often tactical. He is, after all, a Captain.” Spock replied.

“Yeah, I know; I know; I’m just a heap of emotions, and he’s a Captain through and through.” Bones noted.

“There are many of your emotions which I find myself cherishing.” Spock told Bones.

“You wouldn’t have told me that years ago!” Bones laughed.

“Not outright, no.” Spock conceded.

“Well, he didn’t talk to Sybok, but, perhaps, we should try and get him to open up, again, to us.” McCoy went back to talking of their Bond-mate, Jim…

… When Jim came out of the bathroom, McCoy got him sat down on the edge of their bed, between him and Spock.

Jim cocked an eyebrow at Bones, almost like Spock would, and still often did. “You want me to talk, don’t you, ‘about my pain’…” He made the inverted commas gesture at Bones.

Spock reached out, and wordlessly caressed Jim’s shoulders.

Jim reached one of his hands up to his own shoulder, and held Spock’s hand there. He placed his other hand in Bones’ upturned hand, on his thigh. “It’s just everything… Everything you both already know about, and I know you can identify with. It’s what happened to David. It’s my worrying about how he copes, even now he and Saavik, are Bonded. It’s my fear of losing you two. It’s every crewman I’ve had to give up to the hands of death. It’s my grief for my brother,” Jim paused, turning his face backward slightly, in the direction of Spock. “Sorry, sweetheart.” He said, speaking to his T’hy’la, Spock, of his own brother’s recent death.

Spock traced an O’zhesta kiss over Jim’s knuckles.

“Is there one more thing it might be about?” Bones asked carefully.

Jim momentarily let go of Bones’ hand, and wiped an instant tear from one of his hazel eyes. He knew Bones, and Spock, knew.

“You are loved equally by both of us, Ashaya, and as equally as we love each other. You do not come between us, except in a sexual manner.” Spock mentioned.

Jim laughed. “Hell, yeah!” He said with gusto.

Bones smiled, laughing, too. Then, he was serious. “You are not on the outside of a pre-existant relationship between me and Spock.”

“I know!” Jim patted Len’s knee affectionately. “I do know that. I do!”

“I think your place tonight, my lovely Captain, is in the middle of our bed, where Spock and I will show you just how immensely we both love you!” McCoy caressed Jim’s face.

“I agree, Doctor. I believe that would be the best place for him.” Spock said, helping Jim to his feet, as he, himself, stood.

“The two of you agreeing on something!?!” Jim looked to and from them both. “I think I might be about to faint!”

Spock looked suddenly alarmed, to his two husbands, who knew how to read his ‘non-expressions’ well.

“He doesn’t mean it literally, Spock!” Bones assured his half Vulcan husband. “Do you, Jim?” The Doctor checked, looking for assurance of his own.

Jim grinned, holding their hands. “Of course not; but I am rather keen that my two absolutely gorgeous husbands get me into bed a.s.a.p! I think we’re all in need of a dose or two of tender loving care, wouldn’t you say, Doctor?” Jim asked Leonard H. McCoy.

“You know what to do, Spock!” McCoy prompted.

With that, and a certain amount of grace, Spock actually picked Jim up, clear off the deck, and McCoy scooted to pull back the bed’s duvet.

Spock knelt on the bed, and lay Jim down carefully. He then climbed into the bed, to be beside Jim, and Len ran around to the other side of the bed, and climbed in, also to be next to Jim.

Clothes flew from nearly every angle out of the bed as the three spouses divested themselves of clothes that they really should have rid themselves of earlier.

Then, they settled into their chosen positions; Jim still in the middle of Spock and Len.

Jim pushed himself back, wordlessly asking for Spock’s dick, and almost simultaneously, Len pushed his ass back, trying to get himself quickly around Jim’s fucker.

__ --------------- ____-------------------------______

Spock stood under the shower’s sonic heartbeat with his two bond-mates; so grateful that he could hear/sense both men’s human heartbeats, for sure, yet again.

McCoy stood before Spock, surrounded by his elegant, strong arms, resting his head by Spock’s collar bone.

Jim stood behind Bones, balls deep inside his ass, while leaning over him, and forward, sharing a kiss of the lips variety, with his Vulcan husband.

Len McCoy could feel his two husbands with him, and deeps inside his body, and his mind, so open to them. So warm. So loving.

“Thank you for coming home to me, Ashaya, and Ashayam.” Spock used his ‘names’ for Jim and Bones respectively.

“Thanks for bringing us home, T’hy’la…” Jim smooched with Spock some more.

“We are immensely grateful that you found those locator-transporting patches you slapped on our backs!” McCoy piped up, as he was kissing Spock’s blushingly verdant throat.

“As am I, T’hy’la.” Spock almost sighed, part relief, part undying love, part sexual tension, as while showering with his husbands, he managed to get something/some of the unspoken guilt ‘off of his chest’, by letting Len and Jim rest upon it. He gave to them all the warmth, heat, and love, that they needed.

___ )) ____ ((_____)))____((((________

Spock, who could admit to himself that he had been greatly perturbed lately, by the persistence of the long since acknowledged realisation that the most likely likelihood, was that his two human Bond-mates would die before him, climbed quietly and gracefully into bed, to lay with them, as they hugged each other loosely, comfortably, and slept. Spock had been meditating for the last 4.36 standard Earth hours, in the bedroom of their new San Francisco apartment, which was much larger than Jim’s old apartment nearby; which had been allocated to Spock for such purposes. Each of them had ‘his own bedroom’ – which they only used when necessity dictated it; because almost every night, they slept here, in the master bedroom, on this very large, round bed, the size of, approximately, three of Earth’s standard ‘Super King’ size beds.

Len had recently used his ‘own’ bedroom, while he was recovering from a bout of Alastrian pneumonia. It was this Alastrian pneumonia which had recently saved Jim’s life, and spared McCoy his. Jim had been almost literally pressganged into attending, and joining, the Enterprise B’s inaugural flight/ its shakedown cruise, Captained by Jon Harriman, BUT Jim had wriggled out of this duty, by attending to another – because he could now; he was retired. Jim had stayed home to help Spock care for Len, and address all of his medical needs; which Len himself regularly, and promptly, reminded them of throughout the day, and night. Staying at home to care for his Doctor husband, had almost certainly saved Jim Kirk’s life – because the Enterprise B sustained very heavy damage, when she and her crew encountered something, which was now called ‘The Nexus’. Harriman had been ‘lost’ in that Nexus, after attempting to, and succeeding in, saving the beleaguered ship, and mostly injured crew; he’d done this by putting himself in harm’s way in the B’s Engineering Room. Spock knew that, had he been there, Jim would have volunteered to do this, and, therefore, Spock and Bones would be mourning him tonight, and every night, for the rest of their lives. Spock was truly sorry to hear that Harriman was missing in action, suspected dead, but he was so very grateful that Jim had not been there to take the man’s place. Spock was also very grateful that three other members of his extended family, who were on-board the Enterprise B during ‘The Nexus Incident’, were three people who survived their Encounter with this anomaly; Chekov and Scotty, who had attended the media circus that were those first few, pre-danger moments on the Enterprise B’s Bridge, were safe, and well, and home again – as was Sulu and Chekov’s daughter, helmsman Demora Sulu-Chekov.

Spock watched Jim and Len sleep, and relaxed because they were beside him; these men, whom he so loved were here with him; a fact for which he barely concealed his gratitude; He could, and would, spend another night, surrounded by their love, and able to communicate his, to the two of them; the men whom it was all for. He had not stopped thinking about how wonderful this all was, and they were, when they awoke; he hadn’t meant to awaken them, but he was not surprised he had, because the love that fuelled his thoughts as he laid there; he knew he had been letting it flow through his side of the Bond to them.

“Hey, you!” Jim smiled, sleepily rolling over, and kissing Spock’s forehead with his warm lips.

Bones leant across Jim’s ribcage, as lightly as he could, and placed Ozhesta kisses all over Spock’s nearest hand. “Hi there!” He spoke gently. “You ok, my green blooded prince?” He was feeling especially sappy. The years when he would have cringed at being this sappy had passed them all by.

“I have a question to ask you both.” Spock talked softly, but spoke with certainty and clarity.

“What is it?” Jim stroked the hair on Spock’s chest-bone, and revelled in the heat both there, and in Len’s embrace from behind him. Also, the equal furnace of heat from Spock’s genitalia, so close to his own.

“How would the two of you feel about the three of us having some kind of human wedding ceremony? It is, quite possibly, long overdue, since our Vulcan Bonding Ceremony was several of your decades ago.”

Jim was in tears, and took this opportunity to kiss Spock, all over his face, with his fingers, and his lips. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He informed Spock.

McCoy had tears in his eyes, as he squeezed Spock’s hand, and kissed Jim’s shoulder blades; his tears falling upon their creamy flesh. “We very happily accept your proposal.” He paused. “Are you telling me that you don’t know just how many decades it’s been since you, Jim, and I, had to dress up in oversized Vulcan robes, and make this Bond official?”

“’They’ say, do ‘they’ not, that time flies when you’re having fun?” Spock asked his bond-mates.

“Oh, indeed they do, Mr. Spock; indeed; they do!” McCoy confirmed. “But don’t you worry yourself none; we all have plenty of years left to live, my darlin’.”

Spock actually managed a half human smile, and he stroked McCoy’s forearm affectionately.

“Just one thing!” McCoy announced, as he looked at both of his husbands. Jim was snuggled, as close as he could be, to Spock; though he did not exclude Bones, or block Bones from also touching Spock.

“What is that, my husband?” Spock asked.

“You two won’t want us to be wearing our Starfleet dress uniforms, will you? You know how I hate all that spit and polish!”

“You can wear anything you wish, and be as pretty as you please, on your wedding day Bones!” Jim tried not to giggle. “Spock and I will eagerly await your Beautiful self, whatever you choose to wear, as you walk down the isle!”

“You charmer!” Bones answered Jim, while he kissed the nape of the man’s neck.

 

(((( ****)))))))))))****((((( )))))))

At the foot of the aisle of the chapel on Earth, Sarek walked his son to meet his Bond-mates, Jim and Leonard.

Leonard’s daughter, Joanna, escorted her father to stand with Jim and Spock.

David Marcus and his cousin, Peter Kirk, flanked Jim, as he walked to be with Spock and Bones.

Then, the three Bond-mates walked down the aisle, to take part in a mlti-cultural Human style wedding ceremony. The ceremony particularly made an effort to include elements of a Jewish wedding, in accordance with Spock’s mother’s Jewish Ancestry roots. 

Behind Jim, Spock, and Bones, stood Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty – respectively the three spouses Best Men, and Admiral Komack began the wedding ceremony.

))) ))) )))

At the wedding reception, when the space husbands prepared to leave their guests partying, Nyota and Christine presented them with a bouquet of flowers each.

Jim threw his first, and Saavik, David’s partner, caught them.

Then, McCoy threw his, and Doctor Geoffrey M’Benga, Christine’s husband, caught those. Spock, having watched how it was done by McCoy and Kirk, then, threw his, and his father caught them, and presented them to his wife, Spock’s mother, Amanda. These were the second bunch of flowers the very elderly Amanda Grayson had been given this night. At the wedding breakfast, her son had presented her with a bunch of white roses. McCoy had presented his daughter, Joanna, with the same; and Jim had given the third bunch of white roses to his mother – who was at the wedding, escorted there by her grandson, Peter Kirk, and his God parents, and their children and grandchildren. Peter’s Godparents were his late parents’, married work colleagues. When George jnr (Sam) and his wife died, Peter had gone to live with his Godparents and their children, who were already as though they were his own siblings, even back then. Winona Kirk then, soon, moved in to live with Peter’s ‘new’ family; living in her own Annexe, to be near her grandson, and to help bring him up, and through their shared grief; while the other children soon adopted her as their grandmother, too – as she adopted them, as much her grandchildren as Peter – and, she would look after them all; truly becoming a part of Peter’s ‘new’ family unit.

Nyota Uhura sangat Jim, Spock, and Leonard’s wedding. Scotty watched her proudly, and her great nieces and nephews, who were being looked after by couple, Nyota and Scotty, this weekend; cheered her on.

Demora played Cello for her godfathers, while her fathers, Hikaru and Pavel sat listening to her, in the company of Spock’s parents, and Amanda’s two younger sisters; there with their husbands, and children.

McCoy’s grandkids (two granddaughters, and the youngest, a grandson, named after him) were sitting asleep on a sofa; their mothers, Joanna and Freya, sitting, like bookends, keeping an eye on their children.

 

… The newly married men bid them all farewell, for the night, and left the party; being driven home to their home elsewhere in San Francisco, by a chauffeur from Starfleet HQ. 

When the chauffeur left them, and they entered their home together, it wasn’t long before they went into the bathroom, ran a jacuzzi bath, in the jacuzzi which was as round, and almost as big as their bed.They kissed and kissed one another, slowly and wantonly; they undressed each other with contrasting, and shared, impatience. The bubbling, beautiful bath filled perfectly, and instead of carrying both his husbands over the threshold into their home earlier – now, because they had each teased him earlier for not knowing about that tradition, here, in their bathroom, he instead, lifted each of them, in turn, over the lip of their bath; helping them settle in before he climbed in there, too. McCoy cradled him from behind, and Jim from in front. There, the threesome’s love making began, and they consummated their wonderful marriage.

... Later still, on this, their honeymoon night, in their marriage bed, they could not yet, despite the late, or conversely, the early hour, keep their hands from one another; again, they made love, in their home, and in their bed. Joined, and in Love, they ventured through their bond, complete.

The End..?  
10th/11th Feb 2017


End file.
